Le Chagrin
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [ANGST A VOLONTÉ] [ANGST!LOKI] D'humeur dépressive, ce sont les fanfictions Angst qui viennent nous hanter ! Voici celle qui m'est venue ! Bonne lecture et sortez les mouchoirs !


_Salutations ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien ! Voici un nouvel OS, puisque je m'ennuie, et que quand je m'ennuie je suis dépressive. Angst à volonté les amis ! Il faut avoir un cœur bien accroché parce qu'encore une fois, Loki en prend plein les dents ! Thor aussi ! :D_

_N'oubliez pas les reviews :)_

_Circle of J., qui vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

**Le Chagrin**

* * *

Loki ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ce qui s'était passé. Cela allait faire quelques mois qu'il était dans ce pitoyable état. Il restait dans sa chambre, à lire des magazines pour éviter de penser à ce qui s'était produit.

Loki ne l'avait pas prévu. Il s'était mis à penser que c'était lui qui avait un sérieux problème mental.

Mais il avait tort.

Odin l'avait bel et bien châtié.

Il lui avait plus précisément enlevé sa magie. Alors Loki était tombé en dépression et il pleurait encore et encore dans son lit.

Les Vengeurs, qui l'avaient d'abord prit pour un danger, avaient vite commencé à veiller sur lui. Tony Stark, cet humain pitoyable, arrivait et lui offrait une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Mais ça ne changeait pas grand-chose à l'état mental du dieu déchu.

Tu n'as plus rien, se répétait-il sans cesse, laissant les larmes couler à flot le long de ses joues rougies.

Rien.

Rien...

Même pas Thor. Thor s'était depuis longtemps écarté de lui.

A vrai dire, il était parti quand Odin l'avait puni. Il l'avait abandonné. Il était reparti avec Jane dans un appartement à Londres, déclarant à son ex-frère qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de lui.

Loki l'avait laissé partir sans un mot. Son manque expressivité avait presque blessé Thor. Alors le blond avait tenu parole. Depuis qu'il était sur Midgard, comme une âme en peine, jamais Thor ne lui avait demandé de ses nouvelles. Seuls les Avengers étaient venus, un peu troublés par ces...

Comment les définir ?

Crises de folie ? Crises dépressives ?

Bref. Un jour, Loki se baladait dans le parc de New York, seul, puis il s'était mis à lire sur un des bancs en face du grand lac. Il avait sorti son livre de sa sacoche puis l'avait immédiatement rangé. Il avait pleuré, laissant les citoyens un peu perturbés. Il s'était mis à murmurer des choses qui lui inondaient le cœur, et une citoyenne avait fait venir les Avengers en le reconnaissant. Steve s'était avancé vers lui, un peu inquiété par ce genre de réaction, puis il avait baissé les armes.

Loki avait levé des yeux rouges de larmes vers lui, et le blond ne s'était pas senti capable de lui faire du mal. Il s'était alors penché sur lui, puis lui avait passé une main amicale dans les cheveux. Loki avait gémit minablement puis avait pleuré encore plus, le suppliant de le tuer.

C'est là que le Capitaine lui avait sourit, lui murmurant qu'ils allaient prendre soin de lui. L'humain Stark avait retiré son armure puis était venu vers eux, s'accroupissant devant lui puis il l'avait délibérément, qu'important le danger, pris dans ses bras. Loki, pour essayer de repousser cet homme en qui il n'avait pas confiance, lui avait chuchoté que c'était un plan et qu'il allait le tuer.

Stark ne l'avait pas cru.

Il avait continué à le serrer, lui disant des choses réconfortantes. Loki s'était senti mieux. Cependant, il avait continué à pleurer, sortant son livre qu'il donna à Steve. Celui-ci en lut les premières lignes et se mordit la lèvre, le regardant avec compassion.

"Il te manque ?" lui avait-il alors demandé. Loki n'avait pas répondu, étant resté dans les bras du brun qui lui caressait le dos. Les citoyens les regardaient avec stupeur, et certains les avaient entourés. Des enfants le regardaient, lui, Loki, le dieu qui avait voulu assaillir la Terre et qui pleurait comme une femme dans les bras de l'Iron Man. Une petite fille s'était approché, non sans crainte, de lui et lui avait tendu une fleur. Sa mère était derrière, tendue comme pas possible.

Loki avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de la gamine. Elle lui ressemblait quand il était petit. Elle avait ces mêmes yeux verts qui exprimaient tout ce qu'elle ressentait, et ces mêmes cheveux encres qui retombaient en vague dans son dos. Elle avait les mêmes bras, fins, qu'on aurait pu casser rien qu'en les brandissant. Elle était aussi pâle que lui. La petite avait un peu peur, comme le montraient clairement ses yeux, mais elle avait aussi beaucoup de peine pour ce monsieur qui pleurait dans les bras de ses héros préférés. Elle avait alors prit cette fleur dans un massif proche de la scène, et lui avait tendu. Si ça pouvait arrêter de le faire pleurer, elle serait heureuse.

Le dieu avait alors prit la fleur dans ses mains, la regardant attentivement. Elle était magnifique. Rouge comme le sang. Cela donna du réconfort au brun, qui remercia la petite fille d'un signe de tête. Toutefois, il ne trouva pas la force de lui sourire. Il avait trop mal. Il s'était alors resserré dans les bras d'Iron Man, qui l'avait calmé du mieux qu'il avait pu.

Loki était parti suite à cela. Il était assez honteux comme ça. Il avait terminé sa soirée en pleurant dans son lit.

C'était il y avait des mois.

Et il n'avait pas bougé de son lit.

Il avait demandé à sa voisine de l'aider. Celle-ci, n'ayant pas réussi à le faire sortir de son lit, lui faisait à manger pour qu'il ne meure pas et lui apportait dans sa chambre.

Loki la remerciait, mais ne mangeait pas avant d'en avoir vraiment besoin. On pouvait dorénavant voir ses côtes à travers sa tunique verte, et son visage était affreusement creusé. Ses cheveux retombaient sur ses épaules jusqu'à son bassin en paquets de nœuds. Il était livide, son visage n'exprimant rien d'autre que de la souffrance. Si on ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, on aurait pu penser qu'il était en train de mourir.

C'était le cas.

Indirectement.

Le brun se laissait mourir.

Il n'avait plus aucune envie de lutter.

Parfois, il se surprenait à se demander si Thor viendrait. Si Thor s'en soucierait si on l'enterrait un jour. Il était persuadé que cela passerait sur toutes les chaînes de télévision du monde entier. Il ne fallait pas être savant pour savoir ce qui serait dit sur lui.

Quoi que, peut-être qu'à New York se serait différent. Mais Thor n'habitait pas à New York. Les informations qui seraient données à Londres ne seraient pas les mêmes.

Malgré cela, Loki se sentait partir et ne pouvait plus tenir. Sa vie était devenue, purement et simplement, un calvaire.

Son poids écrasait le jeune brun.

Il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Il était temps que cela se termine.

Le réveil qui reposait sur sa table de nuit sonna les quinze heures.

C'était l'heure où Stark passait.

Ô joie !

De la visite et il avait les joues pleines de larmes.

Génial.

Tout simplement parfait.

Bientôt, comme Loki l'avait prédit, on frappa à sa porte. Sauf qu'on attendit pas que quelqu'un vienne l'ouvrir. Quand les gens venaient le voir, ils n'attendaient pas qu'on leur ouvre. Ils savaient que l'homme y vivant n'allait pas venir ouvrir.

Rapidement, Stark entra dans sa chambre, assez mécontent de le voir dans son lit. Toutefois, il ne dit rien, venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il portait avec lui des livres. Loki sourit pour lui-même, ne le montrant pas à Iron Man. Celui-ci les lui tendit, lui adressant un sourire réconfortant.

Mais cela n'avait plus d'effet sur Loki.

Plus depuis quelques semaines.

Depuis deux semaines.

Tony ne s'en inquiéta pas, lui donnant une bouteille d'eau ainsi que ses livres. Alors il commença à lui parler de choses de tous les jours. Le genre de choses que Loki n'aimait en temps normal pas du tout, mais qui là lui mettait du baume au cœur. Il se sentait dans un autre monde quand le génie lui parlait de ses expériences. Comme quand il était encore en pleine forme. Comme quand il était fils d'Odin et frère de Thor.

Comme quand il était vivant.

Là, Loki était mort.

Depuis deux semaines.

Depuis des semaines.

Des mois.

Le dieu déchu avait arrêté de compter.

Ses larmes lui semblaient être une partie intégrante de lui. Et plus le temps passait, plus il avait envie qu'elles s'arrêtent. Plus il avait envie que sa vie entière s'arrête. Il n'arriverait pas à vivre autrement qu'à travers elles, de toute façon.

Autant vaut mieux que tout s'arrête.

Stark le savait. Il avait réussi dès le premier jour à voir à travers lui. Depuis qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Depuis l'épisode de Central Park.

Cela allait faire un an.

Un an depuis que la petite fille lui avait donné sa fleur.

Loki avait conservé la fleur.

Elle était là, dans le vase, morte, en cendres par terre, à côté de son lit.

Mais elle était là.

Toujours présente.

Toujours belle.

Tony passa une main le long de son visage, tentant de capter son attention. Mais Loki était déjà parti. Il était à Londres. Il était à Asgard. Ses pensées étaient partout, mais pas à New York.

Quelque part, Loki aurait peut-être aimé que cet humain soit un remède pour lui. Stark semblait tout à fait aimable. Peut-être que, dans une autre vie, dans d'autres circonstances, Loki aurait aimé s'en faire un ami.

Maintenant, ce n'était plus possible. Son état de dépression était trop avancé. Il ne laissait plus qu'une seule issue possible. La seule qui n'ait jamais existé. La Mort.

C'était la seule issue à tout, de toute manière.

Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'à partir du moment où on avait accepté la Mort, on ne s'inquiétait pas quant au fait de devoir se la donner. Loki la croyait. Il pensait aussi qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à s'ouvrir les veines si sa vie devenait trop insupportable.

Mais faudrait-il, déjà, qu'il ait envie de le faire.

Stark, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait aucun succès à essayer d'attirer l'attention du brun, quitta l'appartement. Il était triste de ne pas avoir pu l'aider aujourd'hui, mais bon. Il se rendait bien compte que plus le temps passait, plus Loki s'en allait.

Bientôt viendrait le temps où il se tuerait.

Définitivement parti, il serait dès lors.

Et Thor n'aurait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer, tout comme Odin.

Tony cracha en pensant à eux. Qu'ils aillent mourir. Famille indigne. Et lui qui avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère ! Et voilà que l'autre, qui avait la chance d'en avoir un, déclarait ne plus jamais vouloir le revoir.

Stupide chienne de vie.

Si tu continues, commenta-t-il sa pensée, tu vas perdre l'un de tes précieux adorateurs.

* * *

Le cercueil reposait au centre de la pièce, jugé par tous les regards. Il luisait, d'un bois noir absolument magnifique. Il avait une forme très élégante, et ses bords étaient dorés. Stark sourit en se disant que c'était sans doute ce que le jeune homme aurait voulu.

Il n'avait pas pensé à lui demander.

C'était une question qu'il avait refusé de lui poser. Trop d'espoir, sans doute, allez juger.

Mais il pensait que Loki s'en sortirait.

Quand il était entré dans son appartement et qu'il l'avait retrouvé les veines ouvertes dans son lit, il s'était dit qu'il aurait dû demander.

Ça aurait été bien plus évident de choisir son cercueil.

Les Vengeurs pensaient que Tony n'avait pas de cœur de penser d'abord au cercueil. Mais il n'était pas du même avis. Après tout, le cercueil était la dernière chose que l'on voyait d'une personne, non ?

Autant que ce soit celui que le défunt ait choisi lui-même.

Stark secoua la tête et s'avança le premier vers le cercueil. Dedans, il y avait le corps.

Étendu dans la literie disposée, Loki reposait en paix. Il avait une chemise très blanche, et ses cheveux avaient été tressés. Les personnes qui l'avaient mit à l'intérieur avaient bien fait attention à ce qu'on ne voit pas les mutilations. Ce n'était pas la peine que les gens se souviennent de ça.

La peau du mort était affreusement translucide, ses yeux clos étaient presque insupportables à la vue du génie. Il avait vu ces yeux amusés, tristes, et le plus souvent au cours de ces derniers mois, douloureux. Mais jamais il ne les avait vu aussi froids. Fermés. Morts. Morts comme leur propriétaire.

Stark laissa sa main se balader dans la chevelure ébène de l'autre homme, cherchant à lui apporter, comme autrefois, du réconfort, même dans la Mort. C'est en faisant ce geste qu'il se souvint.

Central Park.

La première fois que Loki avait pleuré en public. En lisant un livre. Tony en avait été abasourdi. Comment pouvait-on être torturé au point de ne plus pouvoir lire un livre tranquillement ? Était-ce seulement normal ?

Il aurait le temps de se poser la question plus tard.

Néanmoins, cela lui faisait mal. Il se sentait très proche mentalement de cet enfant. Enfant si loin de sa maison, maintenant.

N'empêche, il était avec sa fille. Peut-être était-il plus heureux qu'ici.

Un détail revient à la mémoire de Tony.

Loki lui avait parlé de ses envies suicidaires plein de fois, et il n'avait jamais remarqué. Si il l'avait fait, il aurait relevé.

Au moment où le génie allait s'éloigner du corps, les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent brusquement, le tonnerre grondant dehors. Un Thor que l'on n'avait pas vu depuis un an et quelques entra dans la pièce, trempé jusqu'aux os, et le poussa pour avoir accès au cercueil. Et, contre toute attente, il pleura d'un coup. Il sanglotait, son corps étant secoué de puissants spasmes. Puis il s'effondra, tombant à genoux devant le cercueil.

Il aurait dû être là.

Tony voyait dans les yeux de leur ami qu'il avait reconnu la victime. Et qu'il culpabilisait de sa mort.

Oh, comme le génie aurait voulu lui dire ses quatre vérités, là, tout de suite. Mais il n'en trouva pas la force. Loki n'aurait pas voulu qu'il s'en prenne à son frère.

Bien au contraire.

Loki avait cherché, par son geste, à faire venir son frère. Celui-ci avait eu gain de cause, mais n'était plus là pour le voir.

Thor pleurait beaucoup, accroché au cercueil avec ses mains, tandis qu'il se tapait la tête contre le bois. Il avait été absent. Son père, Odin, avait été absent. Ils avaient failli dans leur rôle de protection. Ils auraient dû... Tellement de choses quand il y pensait... Tellement de choses.

Le blond se surpris à imaginer la souffrance qu'avait dû ressentir son cadet depuis un an pour en venir à un tel acte.

Mais il préféra ne pas y réfléchir plus longuement.

Il ne voulait pas savoir.

Souffrir ne l'intéressait pas.

Déjà que son état n'était pas à envier. Et celui de mon frère encore moins, pensa-t-il.

Puis il arrêta de pleurer, ses yeux étant figés sur le bois noir qui lui faisait face. Que lui restait-il ? Jane ? Jane remplacerait-elle son frère ?

La réponse était évidente.

Il me manque, songea-t-il, avant de pleurer de nouveau. Cependant, il trouva la force de se relever. Il trouva aussi la force de regarder son frère. Mais il était absolument horrible. Il était laid. Plus que jamais. Sa beauté naturelle était gâchée.

Par l'absence de ses yeux.

Ces yeux verts que Thor avait prit l'habitude de voir rieurs, de voir heureux, de voir fiers. Jamais il n'avait voulu les voir brisés, trahis, horrifiés ou énervés. Thor n'avait jamais voulu voir son frère malheureux.

Ni mort.

Encore moins mort.

Il déposa un baiser agrémenté de milles excuses sur le front de son cadet, puis s'écarta.

Environ une heure après, le cercueil était enterré.

Stark rentra à la Tour avec les Vengeurs sans un regard en arrière. Il a fait ce qu'il trouvait juste, je ne vais pas le pleurer toute ma vie, pensa-t-il sur le retour.

Thor resta seul devant la plaque.

"Loki - (/ - 2015) Suicide."

Thor dû relire plusieurs fois pour vraiment réaliser.

Il me manque, songea-t-il,

_**... Il me manque.**_


End file.
